Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end of train device (BUT) for connection to the coupler on a railcar. More specifically, the present invention relates to an EOT that includes a protective arrangement fitted around the internal components of the EOT and an impact resistant handle, such that the EOT and its internal components are protected from impacts and vibration.
Description of Related Art
End of train devices (EOTs) are generally a combination of electronic, mechanical, and pneumatic components packaged in an enclosure to protect them from damage due to weather, everyday use, and rough handling, which are connected to the coupler on a railcar. The internal components are attached to the housing, and thus the coupler, through a rigid connection to the housing of the EOT. However, the coupler of the railcar is a very high vibration environment, and because the internal components are rigidly connected to the EOT, a significant amount of vibration is transmitted to the sensitive internal components, resulting in component wear, fatigue, and failure. Also, EOTs are often subject to rough handling and dropping during transport and mounting by personnel.
The internal components are sometimes attached to the enclosure using rubber shock mounts to reduce vibration and shock transferred to the internal components. The shock mounts are rigidly attached to the internal component and to the enclosure of the EOT with a flexible material, such as rubber, disposed in between. This method is effective but has the drawback that any damage to the enclosure of the EOT can disrupt the internal support provided to the internal components. Further, the shock mounts are not effective equally in all directions and are located at relatively few points, which incur high point loads during an impact.
Further, EOTs are portable and, thus, usually incorporate a handle. The handles are made from a rigid material, such as plastic or aluminum. This type of handle is prone to damage, and may cause permanent deformation and damage to the EOT by transmitting all of the impact energy directly to the enclosure of the EOT when the EOT is dropped or struck. The handle can be permanently bent or broken, as well as bending or breaking the EOT at the attachment point.